Scorpion vs Grim
Scorpion vs Grim is a What If One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Mortal Kombat vs The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: It's a duel of flaming skeletons from the depths of hell. Who would make it out alive? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! (Location: A Graveyard) Grim was walking through the graveyard, minding his own business, when suddenly someone shouts at him. "GET OVER HERE!" shouted someone. Then suddenly a kunai spear came flying towards Grim, but he deflects it with his scythe. "Alright mon show yourself!" shouted Grim. Suddenly a ninja teleports infront of Grim. "I challenge you to mortal kombat! Prepare to be defeated!" shouted Scorpion as he then gets into a combat stance. "Oh you want to fight?! Then bring it!" shouted Grim as he then gets into a combat stance as well. ENTER THE HEAT OF THE BATTLE! FIGHT! Grim fires an energy blast from his scythe towards Scorpion, but the ninja dodges it by flipping into the air. Scorpion then teleports behind Grim and delivers several punches towards him and kicks him away. Grim recovers and fires a laser beam towards Scorpion, this time catching him off guard and sending towards a mountain. Grim teleports to scorpion's location and begins to laughs at his misfortune, but Scorpion suddenly grabs him. "You'll join me in Hell!" shouted Scorpion as he begins to open a portal into the nether-realm below his feet and drags Grim along with him. The Portal opens up in the nether-realm and Grim, and Scorpion comes out of it. "Hmm... Not the the type of Underworld I'm familiar with, but fine by me." said Grim. Scorpion then proceeds to do a series of teleporting attacks towards Grim, catching him off guard with each of them, before kicking Grim to the ground. Scorpion then grabs Grim's scythe and throw it into the lava. "Hey that was mine!" shouted Grim. Scorpion then laughs, "Ha ha ha ha! You won't be needing it, once I'm done with you" said Scorpion. Scorpion then charges and fires a huge flame towards Grim, engulfing him in fire. Scorpion laughs at his victory and walks away, but stops when he hears a familiar voice. "I'm not through with you yet!" shouted Grim. Scorpion turns around and sees Grim covered in flames, ready to burst. Grim fires an energy beam from his hands towards Scorpion, who tries to block it, but fails knocking him to the ground. Grim heads over to Scorpion and summons his scythe. "The Grim Reaper does not like to be trick!" shouted Grim as he proceeds to cut Scorpion's head off and kicks it into a pool of lava. "Whew... glad's that's over with." said Grim Aftermath Grim opens a portal out of the Underworld and leaves, while Scorpion head is being melted by lava. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Grim! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Demon vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees